I Will Survive
by Hana.Scarlett
Summary: Buffy Summers has big dreams and just when everything in her life is perfect, it all turns horribly wrong.
1. Prologue

Title: I Will Survive  
  
Author: NightsDream  
  
Feedback: Please @ webmistress@nightsdream.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is not in the in-crowd until she meets Riley Finn.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and not the story. It belongs to the person it happened to. I love what you experience made you what you are today: a wonderful woman.  
  
Warning: This fic contains implied pre-martial sex. If this offends you, I apologize and encourage you to please stop reading.  
  
A/N: This story is a true story, not of me, but of someone very close to me. I will not give out her name for security purposes, but keep Buffy in your prayers. Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Wiccan, Pagan, it doesn't matter. We are all watched over, even if it's not by a God.  
  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
  
Prologue  
  
"Buffy! It's time to go to bed!" Mom calls from the hall outside my door.  
  
"In a minute! I'm studying for my Journalism test tomorrow! I have to get good grades so I can get a scholarship to UCLA to become a reporter for the New York Times"  
  
"Alright, dear." My mom doesn't believe that I can make it. Oh, but I can. I'm going to not only going to get a scholarship to UCLA and get a job in the New York Times. I'm going to be the best damn reporter that ever lived and I'm not going to let anything get in my way.  
  
TBC.  
  
What does everyone think of the prologue? It's short, but all of them are. I will not continue if I get no reviews.  
  
Baruch ata hashem eloheinu melech haolom. Asher kit-shanu bamitzvotav, vitcevanu lichadleak ner shel lachiem.  
  
The above statement is transliterated from Hebrew into English. At the end of the story, I'll reveal what it means. 


	2. Gaining a Boyfriend

Title: I Will Survive  
  
Author: NightsDream  
  
Rating: PG-13 may go up to R because of depression and sexual implication.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers is not in the in-crowd until she meets Riley Finn.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and not the story. It belongs to the person it happened to. I love what you experience made you what you are today: a wonderful woman.  
  
Warning: This fic contains implied pre-martial sex. If this offends you, I apologize and encourage you to please stop reading.  
  
A/N: This story is a true story, not of me, but of someone very close to me. I will not give out her name for security purposes, but keep Buffy in your prayers. Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Wiccan, Pagan, it doesn't matter. We are all watched over, even if it's not by a God.  
  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
  
Chapter 1: Gaining a Boyfriend  
  
The bell rings. Class is over. I just took an essay that would determine if I would make it into the advanced journalism class sophomore year.  
  
"Okay, people! Turn your essays into the basket and have a great day," Mrs. Morgan shouts above the scrap of chairs and the talking of the students.  
  
I turn my paper in and give Mrs. Morgan a smile.  
  
"Buffy, even before I read your essay, I would like to say that you have a real gift for writing. If you keep up the great work, I know that you can become anything."  
  
"Thank you. That means more to me than you know." Mrs. Morgan has always been my favorite teacher and if she likes my essay, then I'll get to have her as a teacher next year. I would really like to have a teacher that already knows my style of writing.  
  
"I just give compliments when they are needed and deserved," she smiles her big, toothy smile.  
  
"Thank you. I hope you enjoy my essay. I think I did really well."  
  
"I know that I will. I always have. I have no doubt in my mind that thinks otherwise."  
  
"I better get going. I have to get to class on time."  
  
"Of course. You better get there on time. I'll see you on Monday, Buffy," she waves as I exit the Journalism room.  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Morgan."  
  
***  
  
"So, do you think that you'll make it in the Honors Journalism class next year?" my best friend, Willow Rosenberg, asks me.  
  
"I think that I have a good chance, but I don't know. Mrs. Morgan seems to really think that I have talent and should be in that class, but I'm not sure if I want to be in a class of a seniors, but I would love to be in an advanced class," I ramble.  
  
"Wow!" Willow exclaims. "That was the most buts that I've heard in one sentence ever."  
  
"Sorry, but I keep thinking about it. I wish it was tomorrow so I would know if I got in or not," I pout.  
  
"I wish it was, too. And for the record, you're my best friend, no matter if you make it in the honors class or not. I just hope you do."  
  
"Oh, Will. That's so nice," I say as I wrap my arms around my best friend in the world world.  
  
***  
  
*Monday, Journalism class*  
  
"It took me all weekend, but I graded all of your essays last night. I'm just glad that there are so few of you or else it would've taken longer. I will pass back your papers and if I wrote that you made it into next years honors class, congratulations. If not, I enjoyed having you all in class this year and I hope to see you next year." Mrs. Morgan makes her speech.  
  
My palms are sweating like crazy. I hope upon hope that I get in.  
  
"Cordelia Chase?" she calls and Cordelia walks up to grab her paper. "Christina Nelson?" she seems to go one forever before, "Buffy Summers?"  
  
I hesitate for what seems like an eternity. This is the moment I've been waiting for forever. In this moment, my dream could be smashed into little bitty pieces. I walk as casually as I can to the front of the room, where Mrs. Morgan sits, obviously oblivious to the fact that I'm sweating like a pig. I take the paper and walk back to my desk. I sit and stare at the back of my paper. I can't get the courage to look at it.  
  
Apparently, Mrs. Morgan has finished passing out the papers because she is right at my side.  
  
"Buffy? Have you looked at your paper yet?" she asks.  
  
I seemed to have lost my voice. I clear my throat, "uh, no. Not yet."  
  
"Well, you should," she smiles and continues to pace the room.  
  
Maybe I should. It's probably good. I force my arm to reach for the paper and turn it over. As I open my eyes. I see only one red mark on the paper. Forgot a semi-colon. I turn the pages. None. Nothing! That's the only mistake on my whole paper! On the last page, I see 'See you next year, Buffy!' written in Mrs. Morgan's handwriting. I got in. I got in! YES!!!! Now I have a really good chance of getting a scholarship to a New York school to study Journalism. Yay!!!  
  
***  
  
"Did you get in?" an eager Willow asks me at lunch.  
  
I can't keep it in forever. "YES!!!!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" she gives me a huge hug.  
  
"So what do we owe this hug?" my other friend, Xander, asks us.  
  
"Buffy got into Honors Journalism!" she squeals  
  
"Oh, my God!" Xander fakes our energy with a really high woman-like voice.  
  
"That was pretty good, Xand. Were you a girl in your past life?" I jokingly ask him?  
  
"No. I just hang around you two too much," he throws back.  
  
"Oh, that hurts" I reply.  
  
"Well, good. Because it was supposed to."  
  
"What are we talking about?" a very confused Willow asks.  
  
"I really don't know." I say, completely getting her bewilderment.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Buffy. Congratulations on making it in the Honors Journalism class," Xander finally congratulates.  
  
***  
  
*Thursday morning 10 minutes before 1st hour starts*  
  
I walk to my locker, not only to see the captain of the football team standing right there. "Excuse me," I say to him.  
  
"Buffy. I'm actually here to talk to you," he says, looking into my eyes. We lock eyes and he steps aside for me to get to my locker.  
  
I enter the code.  
  
"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asks.  
  
I can't believe what I'm hearing. Riley Finn asked me to go out with him. The captain of the football team asked me out. He always seemed really nice, but I never really got to know him.  
  
Before my mind could stop me, I said, "yes."  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5. We'll have an early dinner, talk, and then we can go to the football game. I'll let you sit in the front row."  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
"Good. I look forward to getting to know you," he says honestly.  
  
"Me too," I say, also, very, very honestly.  
  
***  
  
TBC.  
  
Baruch ata hashem eloheinu melech haolom. Asher kit-shanu bamitzvotav, vitcevanu lichadleak ner shel lachiem.  
  
The above statement is transliterated from Hebrew into English. At the end of the story, I'll reveal what it means.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Ambrosia - I'm not writing this story only *for* reviews, but I want to what people think about what happened.  
  
BwoodBme - This is based on a true story, so, I'm sorry, it will not have any aliens. Just kidding.  
  
Buffsterangelicxws - I plan to make the chapters very much longer, but that was my prologue and it is just a taste to see what Buffy's like.  
  
Gel-gel - What?  
  
Pinkie36629 - Thanks. I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
For reviewing! 


	3. Dating a Jock

Title: I Will Survive  
  
Author: NightsDream  
  
Rating: PG-13 may go up to R because of depression and sexual implication.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has big dreams and just when everything in her life is perfect, it all turns horribly wrong.  
  
Distribution: If you want it (why? I don't know) then e-mail @ webmistress@nightsdream.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and not the story. It belongs to the person it happened to. I love what you experience made you what you are today: a wonderful woman.  
  
Warning: This fic contains implied pre-martial sex. If this offends you, I apologize and encourage you to please stop reading.  
  
A/N: This story is a true story, not of me, but of someone very close to me. I will not give out her name for security purposes, but keep Buffy in your prayers. Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Wiccan, Pagan, it doesn't matter. We are all watched over, even if it's not by a God.  
  
**This chapter has B/R fluffy moments. Sorry. It will all work out the right way.**  
  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
  
Chapter 3: Dating a Jock  
  
*Saturday morning, 10:00 A.M.*  
  
"So how was your date?" Willow has been ecstatic ever since I told her that Riley asked me out.  
  
He had picked me up at exactly 5:00 yesterday and we went to a dinner and had a burger and malt; just like the old days. It was great. We talked about school, life, and ourselves. It was a great night. After we finished eating, we went to his football game. He's the quarterback and the captain so I got to sit right behind him when he sat on the bench.  
  
"It was great. Riley is not like I imagined. I thought that he'd be I don't know. different. I guess I stereotyped him," I admit, but I'm glad I got to know him.  
  
"Is he going to ask you out again?" she asks.  
  
Before I have the time to answer, my phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" I ask to the receiver. "Yes, this is Buffy. Oh, hi! Yeah. Me too. Really? I'd love to. That sounds great. Okay. Bye. See you later. All right. Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" she asks, knowing fully just who called my house and asked me out again.  
  
"That was Riley. He said that he a great time talking to me yesterday and wants to know it I'd go out with him tonight," I say, keeping my cool.  
  
Willow starts, well, I can't really describe it, but it's a lot like a group screaming banshees took a field trip into her body. "You have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, so? It's not like I've had a boyfriend before."  
  
"I know, but it's Riley! He's the most popular and hottest guy in school and *you're* dating him!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would make me special. All the girls are jealous of me because I have the hottest guy, not because I get A+s on everything." *this is better than I thought, * I think as a smile emerges on my face.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy! The phone is for you," Mom calls from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Okay!" I call as I pick up the upstairs phone. If I didn't hurry, I'd miss Riley knocking at my door. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy?" I hear Cordelia's voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is Cordelia. I just wanted to let you know that Riley is only going out with you so that he can sleep with you. He and his friends had a bet that he could do you by the second date. I just thought that I should warn you in advance."  
  
"Nice try, Cordy, but I know for a fact that if that were really true, you wouldn't tell me, but you would know and the next day you would make fun of me to the end of the school year, but I got to go. *I've* got a date with Riley. Bye," I hang up. I feel an odd sensation. Triumph. I had something that Cordelia wanted. Not that he is a possession, but I've always been 'just Buffy' but now I'm 'Buffy.'  
  
I pull out the outfit I'm going to wear on the date. It's a black mini- leather shirt with a white, low-cut-in-the-front t-shirt. It's a perfect outfit for night at the Bronze. I quickly apply my make-up. I pack my lip- gloss in my purse and check how I look in my full-length mirror. Perfect.  
  
The doorbell rings. I know mom will get it. I have to make a grand entrance.  
  
"Buffy! Your date has arrived." Mom calls.  
  
I take one last look and gracefully walk out of my room and to the stairs. I look down at Riley and our eyes meet. He smiles and I do, too. He looks fabulous with his body shirt that extenuates his abs and his crème slacks that hug in all the right places.  
  
"Wow, Buffy. You look-" he sputters as I walk up to him.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," I flirt.  
  
"You two have fun," that's my mother's cue to exit and let us leave.  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
"Goodbye, Mrs. Summers."  
  
"Goodbye, Riley."  
  
"Bye, Dad," I yell to my father who is in the kitchen and probably doesn't hear me.  
  
I pull Riley out the door. "Sorry about my mom she can get-"  
  
"It's fine. I liked her. She seemed nice."  
  
"Suck up," I say, playfully.  
  
"You know it," he says, suggestively.  
  
***  
  
As we walk into the Bronze, I suddenly feel sort of weird. I'm out at the Bronze with Riley Finn, the captain of the football team. What is with me? I should be studying. I still can't stop thinking about what Cordelia said. What if she told the truth for once?  
  
"Is something wrong, Buffy? Do you want to go somewhere else?"  
  
"No, it's just that Cordelia told me something and I don't believe her, but it's making me think."  
  
"What was it?" he asks, showing concern.  
  
"It's something about you, actually," my eyes reluctantly fill with tears.  
  
"Please tell me," he says, caressing my arm.  
  
"She said that the only reason that you're going out with me is because you have a bet going with your friends that you could sleep with me by tonight," I say, holding back the tears.  
  
"Cordelia's a bitch. I would never do that. Granted, I have friends that do that, but I would never do that," he pulls me into his arms and strokes my back. "I asked you out because from what I knew of you, I thought that you were cool and it was worth it to hang out with you. I was right."  
  
I look up at him, tears streaming down my face. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," he wipes his tears from my face with his thumb.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." He cups my cheek in his hand and leans down ever so slowly. His lips brush mine teasingly. I finally wrap my arms around his neck and make it a real kiss. His tongue slides in between my lips, searching for my tongue.  
  
"Oh, my god!" I hear.  
  
I break away from Riley to see the one person I thought I'd never see...  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry. I'm quite evil for leaving it like this. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I have to get a Tuberculosis test for work tomorrow (ugh!). Wish me luck!  
  
Baruch ata hashem eloheinu melech haolom. Asher kit-shanu bamitzvotav, vitcevanu lichadleak ner shel lachiem.  
  
The above statement is transliterated from Hebrew into English. At the end of the story, I'll reveal what it means.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Buffsterangelicxws - I plan to make the chapters very much longer, but that was my prologue and it is just a taste to see what Buffy's like.  
  
Breeze - Thanks for complimenting me on the different angle I've taken with this fic. I don't think that I've read any fic that deals with the same stuff I have in here. I really work on striving to write well with no spelling or grammatical errors. English is my best subject. At least I think it is.  
  
Carm - This story is going to be fairly long. I know that the "climatic peak" has not happened yet and will not for a few chapters, but it will get there. I try and make the characters in my stories the same as the characters are in the show. If I write something and it doesn't sound like him/her, it drives me crazy.  
  
Fiona - I'm glad that you enjoy this story and my writing.  
  
Tariq - Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
For reviewing! 


	4. Assertiveness Always Wins

Title: I Will Survive  
  
Author: NightsDream  
  
Rating: PG-13 may go up to R because of depression and sexual implication.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has big dreams and just when everything in her life is perfect, it all turns horribly wrong.  
  
Distribution: If you want it (why? I don't know) then e-mail @ webmistress@nightsdream.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and not the story. It belongs to the person it happened to. I love what you experience made you what you are today: a wonderful woman.  
  
Warning: This fic contains implied pre-martial sex. If this offends you, I apologize and encourage you to please stop reading.  
  
A/N: This story is a true story, not of me, but of someone very close to me. I will not give out her name for security purposes, but keep Buffy in your prayers. Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Wiccan, Pagan, it doesn't matter. We are all watched over, even if it's not by a God.  
  
**This chapter has more B/R fluffy moments. Sorry. It will all work out the right way. **  
  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
  
Chapter 4: Assertiveness Always Wins  
  
"It wasn't supposed to go this far, Riley," the voice continues.  
  
"What are you talking about, Cordelia? Buffy told me what you said and it's not true. Deal with it! I don't like you. I never will. You're too much of a bitch! If you really like me, then please be happy for me. Buffy is a great woman. She is fun to be around," Riley barks.  
  
"You're right. I thought that I'd never say that, but you're right." She turns to me, "I'm sorry Buffy. I hope we can be friends." She sticks her hand out and I shake it.  
  
"Great! I'll see you two around school." With that, she leaves us alone.  
  
"How did you do that?" I ask, my mouth hanging open.  
  
"I have no idea!" he says, just as shocked as I am.  
  
"You're good!" I praise.  
  
"Thanks. I know I am," he says, cockily.  
  
I playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, that hurt." He grabs my arms and stares into my eyes.  
  
"Sorry," I stammer. I finally get his drift. "Oh, how can I make it up to you?" I ask, melodramatically.  
  
"You know."  
  
He's right. I do. I kiss him.  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry about the shortness, but hey, I posted TWO chapters! We good? Cool.  
  
Baruch ata hashem eloheinu melech haolom. Asher kit-shanu bamitzvotav, vitcevanu lichadleak ner shel lachiem.  
  
The above statement is transliterated from Hebrew into English. At the end of the story, I'll reveal what it means.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Kendra - Remember: "Buffy" has not met "Angel yet. Soon. Be patient. If you are patient, it will come. Lol!  
  
Buffsterangelicxws - I will bring Spike into this story (I think that I know how ; ) ) The TB test is a shot that they give me that makes an air bubble in my arm. Gross! I didn't do it today, because I needed my social security number and I didn't have it. Oh well.  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl - This *is* a B/A fic, but for a little while, it has B/R. Sorry. I hate B/S. That is what it is: BS. Ha ha. Sorry, friends that are BS 'shippers. And I know that I'm evil.  
  
Maliek - I'm glad you're enjoying my fiction. Enjoy the rest of it!  
  
For reviewing! 


	5. Buffy's First Year of College

Title: I Will Survive  
  
Author: NightsDream  
  
Rating: PG-13 may go up to R because of depression and sexual implication.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has big dreams and just when everything in her life is perfect, it all turns horribly wrong.  
  
Distribution: If you want it (why? I don't know) then e-mail @ webmistress@nightsdream.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and not the story. It belongs to the person it happened to. I love what you experience made you what you are today: a wonderful woman.  
  
Warning: This fic contains implied pre-martial sex. If this offends you, I apologize and encourage you to please stop reading.  
  
A/N: This story is a true story, not of me, but of someone very close to me. I will not give out her name for security purposes, but keep "Buffy" in your prayers. Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Wiccan, Pagan, it doesn't matter. We are all watched over, even if it's not by a God.  
  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
  
Chapter 5: Buffy's First Year of College  
  
I lay in my dorm room bed, as I reflect on my life: Smart student, dream to become a journalist, met a boy, and went out with him for practically all of high school. Everyone around school knew me as Riley's girl. I had a lot of friends, Cordelia included. After awhile, I wondered if they really liked me for me or was it because I was dating the captain of the football team? I really liked Riley, he said he loved me, I said it back, only I knowing that it is not true. I did what everyone else was doing. I did love him, but I was not in love with him. I let him tell his friends and I met his family. Everyone assumed that we'd get married after high school. After I graduated, I decided to break it off. I did it as gently as possible, because I cared for him. Once I broke up with him, everyone who I thought were my friends hated me. I was right all along.  
  
I put it all behind me and went to college, where I am now. I was having a blast here until I caught the flu, which was spreading along like the latest fashion. I seemed to have gotten the rock bottom worst of it. I've been sick for two weeks! Everyone else had only been sick for a week at the most. Willow, who is my roommate, made an appointment at the campus doctor. I hope that it's nothing serious. I'm only in college. I have so much to live for. If I don't get better and go to my classes, then I'll miss important things that I'm sure I will have to use later in my life. I just hope that it does not affect my scholarship. I need worrying so much. It's probably nothing.  
  
***  
  
TBC.  
  
Short, I know. More soon! (As in later tonight)  
  
Baruch ata hashem eloheinu melech haolom. Asher kit-shanu bamitzvotav, vitcevanu lichadleak ner shel lachiem.  
  
The above statement is transliterated from Hebrew into English. At the end of the story, I'll reveal what it means.  
  
Thanks to...  
  
Meg586 - Please don't be confused! There are no more B/R smoochy scenes. The only person she smooches is Angel. Ah, that's better, right?  
  
For reviewing after I wrote Chapter 4. Lol. 


	6. What's Wrong With Me?

Title: I Will Survive  
  
Author: NightsDream  
  
Rating: PG-13 may go up to R because of depression and sexual implication.  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has big dreams and just when everything in her life is perfect, it all turns horribly wrong.  
  
Distribution: If you want it (why? I don't know) then e-mail @ webmistress@nightsdream.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and not the story. It belongs to the person it happened to. I love what you experience made you what you are today: a wonderful woman.  
  
Warning: This fic contains implied pre-martial sex. If this offends you, I apologize and encourage you to please stop reading.  
  
A/N: This story is a true story, not of me, but of someone very close to me. I will not give out her name for security purposes, but keep "Buffy" in your prayers. Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Wiccan, Pagan, it doesn't matter. We are all watched over, even if it's not by a God.  
  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
  
Chapter 6: What's Wrong With Me?  
  
I just took a series of tests. Blood, urine, and any other test that is humanly possible. The doctor just came in with the news.  
  
"Buffy, I think that it would be best if your roommate were in here to hear the news. It's Willow, correct?" the doctor asks.  
  
I nod. What's wrong with me? Oh, my! I'm dying! I have cancer! I'm so young! I can't die. My life has been pretty good and now it's all screwed up. Why me?  
  
The doctor enters, followed by Willow, who looks as concerned as I do. I love Willow. She's a great friend.  
  
The doctor clears her throat and starts, "Buffy, if you didn't already know... you're pregnant."  
  
"What?" I demand. She has to be kidding! I can't be... pregnant!  
  
"You're pregnant. Congratulations. You're about 6 weeks along."  
  
"That's not possible! I've only been with one person and that was," I mentally count back from August, "little over a month ago."  
  
"Riley?" Willow asks.  
  
My eyes fill with tears. "Yes. He's the father."  
  
"Is that your ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. We were together for three years, but I broke up with him." I still can't believe that Riley got me pregnant. I'm going to be a mother and Riley is the father. "It's wrong! I can't be!" I shout, trying to make it go away. I sob uncontrollably. Willow rushes up to me and hugs me. I sob into my best friend's arms.  
  
***  
  
I have to tell my parents. How bad will that be? I really don't want to know, but I have to tell them.  
  
All of a sudden, I run into something. A man.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss," he says, politely.  
  
"It's okay," I sniffle.  
  
"Pardon my asking, but are you alright?" he asks.  
  
"No. I just found out something and now my whole future is ruined."  
  
"I know that I just met you, but, do you want to talk about it? I'm a very good listener."  
  
"Sure. I need to talk to someone who doesn't know me that well. It'll help me. Really." It might help to talk to someone. He seems like a nice guy.  
  
***  
  
"The same thing happened to my ex-girlfriend. She found out that she got pregnant from her ex and then she decided to marry her ex. I missed her, but I accepted the fact that she wanted to marry the father of her baby," he tells me. We've been talking for at least two hours. I've lost track of time. He's really great to talk to. He's going through the same thing I am. Except, he's the other end of the spectrum.  
  
"That's probably what I'll end up doing. I mean, sure, I love him and all, but I'm not *in* love with him."  
  
"I suggest that you do what you think is best. If marrying Riley is best, then by all means, do that."  
  
"You've been really great to talk to. I just wanted to let you know that. You're the only one that I can talk to that knows about it. You have no idea how much that helps."  
  
"It's my pleasure. Anytime you need to talk, just call me. I'll be here for you," he says, sincerely.  
  
"Thank you much. Do you think that they will pull my scholarship?"  
  
"I hope not, but honestly, under the circumstances, I think that they will. I'm not 100% sure, but if that happens, I'll still talk to you and help you through it."  
  
"Thank you again. I still half to tell my parents. That's going to be horrible!"  
  
"I know, but it'll pass and then they'll be excited about their first grandchild."  
  
"You *don't* know my parents. They will be mad forever!" I imagine them disowning me. They couldn't do that! They love me, but they might not after I tell them. Damn, why did this happen to me after my life was so great?  
  
"They will be mad, but, like I said, it *will* pass. I promise you," he takes my hand.  
  
I have trouble speaking. "I hope that you're right. Thanks, Angel"  
  
"Anytime. Really."  
  
***  
  
"Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Buffy?" they ask.  
  
Oh, no! I'm telling. Just think about what Angel said: They will mad, but it'll pass.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
***  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm still evil. I did three chapters in one day. Wow! I still have 5 minutes left until it's July 17th, but if I were on the west coast, it would be two hours. If I was on the east coast, it would be almost 1 A.M. Darn it!  
  
Have a great rest of the week!  
  
Baruch ata hashem eloheinu melech haolom. Asher kit-shanu bamitzvotav, vitcevanu lichadleak ner shel lachiem.  
  
The above statement is transliterated from Hebrew into English. At the end of the story, I'll reveal what it means. 


	7. Options

I am so sorry for not updating for over a month, but I've had some personal issues that I had to work out. I also start school soon.  
  
Title: I Will Survive  
  
Author: NightsDream  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has big dreams and just when everything in her life is perfect, it all turns horribly wrong.  
  
Distribution: If you want it (why? I don't know) then e-mail @ webmistress@nightsdream.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own no characters and not the story. It belongs to the person it happened to. I love what you experience made you what you are today: a wonderful woman.  
  
Warning: This fic contains implied pre-martial sex. If this offends you, I apologize and encourage you to please stop reading.  
  
A/N: This story is a true story, not of me, but of someone very close to me. I will not give out her name for security purposes, but keep "Buffy" in your prayers. Christian, Jewish, Islamic, Wiccan, Pagan, it doesn't matter. We are all watched over, even if it's not by a God.  
  
Lyrics are from Sarah McLachlan's "Prayer of St. Francis" (Ending song in 'Grave')  
  
BASED ON A TRUE STORY  
  
//Lord make me an instrument of your peace,  
  
Where there is hatred let me sow love.  
  
Where there is injury, pardon.  
  
Where there is doubt, faith.  
  
Where there is despair, hope.  
  
Where there is darkness, light.  
  
And where there is sadness, joy.  
  
O divine master grant that I may  
  
not so much seek to be consoled as to console;  
  
to be understood as to understand;  
  
To be loved as to love  
  
For it is in giving that we receive-  
  
it is in pardoning that we are pardoned.  
  
And it's in dying that we are born to eternal life.  
  
Amen\\  
  
Chapter 7: Options  
  
"What?" my mom asks.  
  
"I'm pregnant," I repeat, knowing full well that she heard me the first time.  
  
"I heard that the first time, but I'm having a difficult believing it when you so obviously don't have a husband.  
  
"I know. It's Riley's baby." I really can't look them in the eye. I have never done anything bad ever. I have no idea how they'll react.  
  
My mom gives out a cry. I was NOT expecting this! I thought they'd yell and disown me; not cry.  
  
Soon my dad, who has remained silent through the whole one-minute conversation, bursts out into tears.  
  
"It's all right, Buffy," my dad consoles. "Your mother and I will help with the wedding costs. It's not like you don't love the guy."  
  
"Wedding?" I ask, but realizing that I just set myself up for a shooting, I quickly say, "to Riley, of course. Sorry, my brain is a little off because of the news."  
  
"It's fine, honey. We'll find a way to make things work."  
  
"I'm so glad that you haven't disown me or anything because I got really worried when I found out that you would do something like that, but then I ran into this guy at school and he had a ex-girlfriend go through the same thing and we talked and he reassured me that everything would be fine. I guess that he was right."  
  
"I'll call Mrs. Finn later tonight and inform her of this - situation."  
  
"Okay, Mom." I surprised that this went as well as it did. I really don't want to marry Riley, but I'd rather do that then spent the rest of my life without parents. What a choice!  
  
***  
  
I hear a knock at my dorm room door.  
  
"Come in," I call.  
  
Angel walks in. "Hey, Buffy. How did it go?" he asks.  
  
"Just as you said. They didn't do anything that I thought they'd do. They cried, which is worse, but they decided that I'm going to marry Riley."  
  
Something suddenly flashed in Angel's eyes. Jealousy? I couldn't tell for sure what it was. Why would he be jealous of me?  
  
"Is that a good thing?" he asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. I mean, sure I love him, but I'm not in love with him. I'm not if I ever was, really. I'd rather be good with my parents and be married to Riley than to be at bad terms with them. My parents believe that children and sex are for married couples. I don't really believe that, obviously. Sure, I wish that I'd waited, but I can't change the past."  
  
"I see. What would you like to do? Do you *want* to marry Riley?"  
  
"This is how I see it: I'd rather raise my child with two parents that love each other and got married because of that love, not because they had to. So. no, I don't want to marry Riley. I think it's best for my baby if I don't."  
  
"Why don't you tell you parents that?"  
  
"I don't want to make them any madder then they are already, trust me."  
  
"Okay, I trust you."  
  
"I'm sorry. It seems that every time we get together, we always talk about the shit that going on my life. What's new with you?"  
  
"It's fine. I understand completely. This is a brand new thing with you and you need to rent. I get that. As for me, nothing really interesting is going on my dull life, as usual."  
  
"I really want to thank you for talking to me about this. It means a lot to me." My eyes tear up. "And now I'm getting all emotional."  
  
"It's normal. It gets worse, so don't worry."  
  
"Oh, thanks," I playfully punch his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" he taps my arm.  
  
"It's not good to punch a pregnant woman and that was really lame."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
"So when is this friend of yours coming?" my mom asks. I talked Angel into coming by and helping with the wedding plans, since he's been such a great friend lately.  
  
"Soon, Mom. He's not late. There he is." I point to the approaching car.  
  
"He has a car. That's good."  
  
I give her a look. "Hey Angel!" I give him a hug, which he gratefully accepts and returns.  
  
"You must be Angel. I'm Joyce Summers, Buffy's mom."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Summers," he extends his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Please, call me Joyce."  
  
"Thank you, Joyce."  
  
"Well, let's get started!"  
  
***  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"Are you dating him?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because the man is in love with you."  
  
TBC.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Baruch ata hashem eloheinu melech haolom. Asher kit-shanu bamitzvotav, vitcevanu lichadleak ner shel lachiem.  
  
The above statement is transliterated from Hebrew into English. At the end of the story, I'll reveal what it means. 


End file.
